


What really happened when Derek left : a happy ficlet.

by unicornfluff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Drabble, Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Derek, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornfluff/pseuds/unicornfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I promise. You are not nothing to me.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tiny fic with just pure sterek feels and fluff to make you feel good eventhough Derek leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened when Derek left : a happy ficlet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the last episode of season 4 today and this happened.  
> I just wanted to believe that there could've been sterek before Derek left and sterek could still happen after that.  
> I'm just still in denial of Derek leaving. But season 5 starts tomorrow. This is my way of coping.  
> Derek Hale will always be my alpha.  
>  **It's beta'd!!!!** Finally.

“Hey!”

It was Stiles, at his loft doorstep. Derek was packing his things and getting prepared for travelling. Scott had been there earlier to say goodbye. He didn’t necessarily want him to leave but Derek was grateful that the alpha respected his choices. Scott would be fine, he was with his pack and he had assured this to him. He needed this, some time away from this town and its supernatural creatures and most of all, Kate. He hated that fact that she’s alive and he needed to be away from all the horrible memories of her and what she caused. At least for a while.

He needed to see his sister anyway. God knows what Cora had heard of all the madness that went down in Mexico and whatnot. She never mentioned werewolves or Kate or Peter during the few short phone calls. But he knew she deserved to know. He also just wanted to be with the only person he felt safe calling his family again. He was never being so far away from his sister again. That he was sure of.

Stiles hadn’t been here with Scott earlier, which was strange since they are practically joined at the hip. Either way he had barely talked to Stiles after the whole Mexico incident.

“Stiles. Hi. You heard I’m leaving?” Derek asked as Stiles walked into his place.

“I heard everyone’s leaving! Chris, Braeden, you..”

Derek nodded as an answer, looking down. He realized that he should’ve told him instead of letting him find out through others.

“Chris is trying to catch Kate. What are you and Braeden leaving for?”

“I’m going to see my sister in South America. Braeden is after the Desert Wolf. Whoever that is.” Derek shrugged. He really didn’t want anything to do with those things anymore.

“Wait. You aren’t going with her? I thought- Are you okay with that?”

“Well. Yeah, it’s not like we were dating or anything.” Derek replied calmly. “Besides, I don’t want to participate in the crazy hunts that she goes.”

Stiles nodded and let out a sarcastic laugh before asking, “So.. I heard you can fully turn into a wolf now. Is that the same way that your mom and sister could? Did they evolve like you? Does it run in your blood or can every werewolf evolve into that?”

Derek nodded. Of course Stiles would be curious. “Yes it’s the same thing. But I think the evolving process is different from one werewolf to other. My mom could do it ever since I knew her. But my sister gradually learned it. I had to be almost dying to figure it out. But I took a lot less time than Laura.” Laura had gradually yet gracefully evolved. She was the perfect alpha. She was always to be a true pack leader.

“I have never heard of it happening in any other packs. But I remember my father saying that it used to be common in werewolves centuries ago. But yes, it only happens to werewolves born to such bloodlines.”

Stiles nodded, lost in thought. There was a pause. The boy paced back and forth for a bit.

“So you’re leaving.”

There was a change of tone in his voice. His usual sarcastic chipper-ness was missing. Derek turned away from the boxes he was packing to look at Stiles.

“Yeah.”

Stiles’ expression remained neutral but he took a few steps towards him.

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.” Derek answered truthfully.

“Are you ever coming back?” His voice was steel hard. Derek couldn’t even answer right away. He couldn’t even think. He’s never heard, or seen, Stiles like this. He looked down at the floor, trying to think of an answer.

“Do you even want to come back?” Stiles retorted in the same cold voice but with added heat.

“Of course I want to come back. But right now I just need to spend time with my only family. And I’m not going to leave her there so either I convince her to come back here with me or I stay there with her. So I don’t know.” He replied defensively. He knew he was doing the right thing.

“I-” Stiles sighed defeatedly and suddenly Derek regretted almost yelling at him.

“I know. Okay? I’m not telling you not to leave and I’m not mad about that. Of course you should be with your sister. It’s just that-”

“What? Stiles. What is it?” Derek didn’t know why his voice suddenly got softer.

“You were dying. You were almost dead, Derek. The last time I talked to you, I didn’t know if I was ever gonna speak to you again! And then suddenly, you're back as full wolf and I have to hear it from Scott THAT YOU’RE LEAVING!”

Derek winced.

“YOU COULD’VE AT LEAST TALKED TO ME ONCE! IF I DIDN’T COME HERE NOW YOU WOULD’VE JUST LEFT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME.” Stiles yelled. He was hurt. And it was Derek’s fault.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I should’ve told you. And I know I was dying but now I’m okay. I’m fine Stiles. You don’t have to worry ab-”

“What do you mean I don’t have to worry about y-you?” Stiles’ voice broke.

Derek started moving to him, almost involuntarily.

“Y-you could’ve died.” Stiles was _crying_. There were _tears_ on his cheeks.

Derek gripped the boy’s shoulders tightly and looked into his heartbreakingly sad eyes. Stiles gripped his shirt with one hand.

“Stiles. Look at me. I didn’t die. I’m okay.” Stiles looked lost for words. He looked at the hand on Derek’s shirt.

“But now you’re leaving.”

Derek really didn’t have an answer for that. Stiles just stared at his hand.

“And I then I’ll never hear from you. Is there nothing left here for you? In this town? You’re just willing to leave and forget it, _us,_ forget _us_ all?”

“No. Stiles. No. Even if I didn’t move back here, I will visit. Okay? I promise. You are _not_ nothing to me.”

Stiles just kept staring at his own hands, which were both gripping at the front of Derek’s shirt now. It seemed to take a few seconds for Derek’s words to sink in. Then he nodded with a sigh and buried his head in Derek’s neck.

“Okay.” His voice was a little muffled. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Derek said as he brought his hands around Stiles to hold him.

“Okay.” Stiles replied as he buried his face deeper in the curve of Derek’s neck. Derek did the same and engulfed himself in Stiles’ sweet and homey scent. They stood there like that for a while.

Then Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek again. There was a smile playing on his lips. A little one.

“You’ll keep in touch?”

Derek nodded. “Yes.”

“And I’ll see you again?” Stiles asked almost playfully. Almost. His hands were around Derek’s neck.

Derek nodded again. “I promise.”

Stiles looked at Derek. He didn’t look sad anymore.

“Okay.” Stiles said.

Derek smiled at him. A sincere, honest-to-god smile.

Stiles kissed him.

He kissed Derek’s smile and he kept kissing Derek until they were both gasping for breath. Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’ and saw his emotions mirrored in Stiles’ eyes. They stared at each other, lost for words. Then Stiles smiled at him. Derek smiled back.

“I should leave you to do the packing.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah.”

“Bye.”

There was still a smile on Stiles’ face as he walked out of the loft.

 

*******

A minute later, Derek’s phone buzzed.

**Stiles: HEY DEREK**

It buzzed again.

**Stiles: I WILL KEEP BUGGING YOU UNTIL YOU REPLY!!!!**

Derek couldn’t help but grin as he typed a reply.

 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes.  
> Leave your thoughts on anything you like, I love reading your comments!
> 
> Sterek is love.  
> Sterek is life.


End file.
